Forgotten Memories
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Ia percaya hidupnya sempurna, ia yakin keluarganya sempurna. Meski mungkin orang lain tak beranggapan begitu, karena... seseorang yang dipanggilnya "eomma" adalah seorang namja... Tapi, ia percaya kedua orangtuanya saling mencintai, itu sebabnya ia bisa terlahir ke dunia ini, kan? WoohyunxSunggyu a.k.a WooGyu couple from Infinite YAOI, MPREG, bakal M di suatu chap
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Forgotten Memories

**Author: **Allotropy Equilibria ( allotropy117)

**Genre: **angst, romance, hurt/comfort, a little bit fantasy maybe

**Cast: **Nam Sunghyun (OC), Nam Woohyun, Kim Sunggyu, other Infinite's members

**Pairings: **WooGyu

**Length: **multichapter

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan dan memiliki diri mereka masing-masing. Papih Woohyun dan Mamih Sunggyu saling memiliki~ 3 Saya hanya punya alur cerita aneh ini saja. Ide murni keluar dari sel-sel kelabu dalam otak saya.

**Warnings: **typos, setting ngaco (AU), shonen ai a.k.a boyxboy. Mpreg! Kalo ga suka, ga usah baca, seriusan.

No Bashing. No Flame ^_^

.

Oke deh enjoy the story guys~

.

.

.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Fragment_01**

.

Pagi yang cerah di Infinite High School itu diwarnai oleh kasak-kusuk siswa-siswi di depan gerbang utama. Rutinitas yang biasa ditemui sebelum bel tanda masuk berdentang. Gerombolan seluruh penghuni lembaga pendidikan elit di Kota Seoul ini memadati pelataran berbatu menuju bangunan bertingkat yang megah. Angin musim semi menggelitik paras-paras cerah yang dipenuhi raut tegang dan harap. Berbagai obrolan menemani kicauan burung di dahan.

Decit ban tanda sebuah mobil merah berhenti di depan pintu gerbang, secara otomatis menghentikan segala kasak-kusuk yang ada. Hanya selang beberapa hitungan sebelum satu sosok berseragam keluar dari alat transportasi itu dan pekarangan Infinite High dipenuhi gelombang jeritan dan seruan. Serempak menyerukan satu kalimat;

"SELAMAT PAGI, SUNGHYUN-AH!"

Sosok bersurai kelam, dengan iris segaris dan raut mungil itu mengembangkan senyum lebar. Irisnya yang tipis semakin menghilang di balik kelopak mata seiring sahutan riang keluar dari kerongkongannya. "Annyeong yeoreobeun!" Jemari indahnya terangkat dan melambai ke berbagai arah.

Tarikan kurva cekung itu tak hilang dari parasnya seiring kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauhi pintu masuk. Ratusan siswa dan siswi mengekor di belakang sosoknya menuju bangunan kelas.

.

.

.

"Sunghyun-ah! Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau ikut lomba ini?!"

Jeritan heboh itu adalah kalimat pertama yang mencapai telinga Sunghyun setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Bahkan meski Oh-songsaengnim belum mencapai pintu kelas sekalipun, yeoja-yeoja itu tidak peduli dan langsung mengerubungi bangku Sunghyun yang berada di dekat jendela.

Sosok bersurai kelam dengan iris tipis yang tampak mengantuk itu memandang rekan sekelasnya dengan raut heran. "Lomba apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini! Ini! Ini kau, kan?"

"Kyaaaaa! Kau manis sekali di sini Sunghyunnie~~"

Manik hitam berukuran kecil itu menatap lembaran majalah yang ditunjuk-tunjuk dengan penuh semangat oleh salah satu dari yeoja yang mengerubunginya. Menampilkan sosoknya yang sedang mengenakan sweater rajutan warna merah dan celana jeans selutut, di bawah judul besar: "THE NEW ULZZANG BOYS".

"Ah, itu hanya iseng," ucapnya dengan seulas senyum yang tak kalah manisnya dengan yang ia tampilkan di majalah itu. Membuat yeoja-yeoja yang mengerubunginya mendadak terpaku karena terpesona.

"Sejak kapan kau ikut lomba itu? Kau tidak mungkin menang, kan?" Perkataan Shin yang sarkastis membuat siswi-siswi yang mengerubungi kursi mereka mendelik kearahnya dengan kesal.

"Sunghyunnie menang, tau!"

"Tentu saja Sunghyun menang!"

Seru mereka tak terima. Sementara objek yang mereka ributkan hanya terkekeh. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan cibiran sobatnya yang bertampang es dan sering ceplas-ceplos itu.

"Karena kau menang, apa berarti kau akan jadi model tetap majalah itu, Sunghyun-ah?" tanya salah satu fans-nya dengan mata berbinar.

Sunghyun mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar. "Mulai minggu depan, pastikan kalian beli majalah itu, ya?" ujarnya diiringi sebuah kedipan mata yang sontak saja membuat para yeoja menjerit histeris.

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja! Kami pasti beli!"

"Aku pasti akan mengoleksi semua edisi majalahnya!"

"Kami juga pasti akan beli, Sunghyun-ah!"

Seruan terakhir itu berasal dari gerombolan para namja yang duduk tak jauh dari kumpulan para yeoja yang mengerubungi bangku Sunghyun. Seruan yang seketika membuat para siswi kelas 1-7 itu mendelik dan ber-"Buuu" ria. Menciptakan pertengkaran kecil yang sebetulnya tak penting antara kubu namja dan kubu yeoja di kelas itu. Menyisakan Shin yang tak peduli dan hanya mendengarkan lagu dari headphone-nya dan Sunghyun yang lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh.

Keributan di kelas itu mendadak terhenti saat speaker yang terhubung dari ruang siaran sekolah berbunyi. Menyuarakan pengumuman atau berita-berita terpanas yang memang biasa disiarkan saat jam istirahat makan siang ini

_["Siang, Inspirit~~~ Hari ini ada berita terhangat yang pasti akan membuat bangunan ini sebentar lagi akan rubuh karena teriakan kalian semua, hehehe. Penasaran? Kabar terhangat siang ini adalah...Jeng jeng... Nam Sunghyun dari kelas 1-7 mendapatkan medali emas pada All Women Taekwondo Tournament yang diadakan hari Sabtu lalu untuk seluruh high school di Korea Selatan! Selamat kepada Pangeran kita yang sudah membawa nama baik Infinite High School! Kepada Pangeran Sunghyun, kepala sekolah menunggumu di ruangannya~"]_

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan siswa anggota klub penyiaran itu, seketika bangunan elit Infinite High dipenuhi jeritan dan sorakan mengelukan "pangeran" mereka yang baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan taekwondo kelas flyweight putri itu.

Menanggapi berbagai pujian kekaguman yang dilontarkan padanya, Sunghyun hanya melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran lebar dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Meninggalkan rekan satu sekolahnya yang semakin terpesona pada sosoknya.

Tidak, aku tidak salah ketik. Penyiar itu juga tidak salah ucap. Kejuaraan itu juga tidak salah nama. Nam Sunghyun memang memenangkan medali emas pada kejuaraan Taekwondo putri tingkat SMA se-nasional.

"Aaaahhh! Kenapa Sunghyunnie begitu keren?!"

"Seandainya dia namja, aku mau jadi yeojachingunyaa!"

"Sekarang pun aku mau jadi yeojachingu-nya! Hahahaha!"

"Benar. Benar. Dia bahkan lebih keren dari namja biasa!"

Itu adalah segelintir obrolan para yeoja. Sementara para namja...

"Manis, cerdas, jago taekwondo. Sempurna, eh?"

"Aku tidak keberatan ditaklukkan oleh jurus taekwondonya"

"Dia begitu spesial. Tidak seperti yeoja pada umumnya."

"Seandainya dia mau berpenampilan seperti yeoja, aku pasti akan menjadikannya yeojachingu-ku."

"Ah, sekarang pun, meski terlihat seperti namja, aku tetap ingin menjadikannya yeojachingu-ku"

Segala obrolan itu tak kunjung surut meski sosok ramping Sunghyun sudah menghilang di ujung koridor. Shin, namja beriris besar dengan surai hitam halusnya mungkin hanya satu-satunya yang tak ikut-ikutan 'memuja' idola di Infinite High itu. Sepasang kristal kelamnya hanya melirik ambang pintu sebelum kembali memejamkan mata dan menikmati hentakan musik di telinganya.

Tidak, ia bukannya membenci Sunghyun. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membenci orang yang sudah menjadi teman dekatmu bahkan sejak kau masih mengenakan popok, eh? Shin sangat paham betapa Sunghyun begitu dipuja, dan sejak ia sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tua mereka, ia akan melindungi... yeoja kuat yang terlihat seperti namja itu.

Yeah, Nam Sunghyun. Siswi kelas 1-7 yang begitu terkenal karena paras manis dan sikap _easy going_nya. Yang mampu membuat siapapun meleleh melihat senyum di bibir penuhnya. Yang disisi lain adalah seorang taekwondoin sabuk hitam yang sering memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan. Tak ada satupun yang memprotes soal penampilannya yang... '_nyeleneh_'. Tak ada yang mem-_bully_ atau memusuhi tindakannya yang...mungkin menyalahi aturan. Bahkan pihak sekolah tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal gender dan caranya dalam berseragam. Tentu saja, siapa yang tega memusuhi paras manis bak malaikat itu? Siapa yang tahan memarahi paras polos dan senyum menggemaskan itu? Siapa yang berani mencari masalah dengan peraih sabuk hitam taekwondo itu? Dan yang paling mendasar, siapa yang berani membuat masalah dengan anak pemilik sekolah, eh?

.

.

.

Sosok ramping berseragam SMU melangkahkan tungkainya keluar mobil begitu kendaraan itu tiba tepat di depan pintu masuk utama bangunan rumah yang megah. Saat sosok itu meniti tangga rendah dari marmer berwarna gading, mobil merah menyala itu berputar menuju bagasi yang berada di sisi lain rumah. Bahkan sebelum jemari menyentuh kenop pintu, lapisan kayu jati itu mengayun terbuka dan beberapa orang pelayan menyambut kedatangan sosok beriris segaris.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sunghyun," ujar mereka berbarengan di kiri kanan pintu. Seperti yang biasa dilihat di drama-drama di rumah kerajaan atau para bangsawan.

Sunghyun mengulas senyum manis pada mereka sambil melangkah masuk. Senandung pelan mengalun dari bibir penuhnya yang menawan. Jemari kanannya masih menggenggam medali emas kejuaraan taekwondo dan juga piagam penghargaan dari sekolah yang baru didapatnya siang tadi. Sementara satu orang pelayan mengekor di belakangnya dengan tumpukan hadiah dari para fansnya di sekolah.

Mungkin, "sempurna" adalah kata yang ingin direkatkan pada sosok manis berpostur proporsional ini, eh?

Dering telepon yang berada di ruang tamu mendadak menghentikan gerakan Sang Tuan Muda – yang sebenarnya adalah seorang yeoja ini. Karena posisinya sangat dekat dengan alat komunikasi itu, dalam hitungan detik, telepon itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya alih-alih para pelayan di sebelah sana.

"Yeoboseo?"

["Wo – woohyun-ssi?"] balas suara wanita di ujung sana dengan suara gemetar dan setengah berbisik.

"Appa masih di kantor. Anda siapa?" tukas Sunghyun.

["A-ah. Bisakah... bisakah kau beritahu aku... nomor pribadi Woohyun-ssi?"]

Entah kenapa jantung yeoja berparas tampan ini berdetak cepat tanpa sebab. Bersamaan dengan dentuman bahaya yang ia sendiri tak tahu karena apa. "Maaf, anda siapa dan ada perlu apa?"

["Jeball, tolong beritahu nomor Woohyun-ssi... Aku... aku harus segera bertemu dengannya..."]

"Ada urusan apa memangnya?" Entah kenapa, kali ini nada suara lembut itu mulai ketus dan kecurigaan tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan. Mungkin efek dari suara wanita itu yang seperti sedang menelepon dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan terburu-buru akan sesuatu.

["A-aku... aku harus menyerahkan... anak ini padanya... a-anak kami... jeball... ia harus tahu... ia... ia harus bertanggung jawab atas anak ini..." sahut wanita itu mulai terisak.]

Alis indah di paras manis mengerut dalam mendengar ucapannya. '_Apa-apaan maksud perkataannya itu? Kenapa seolah-olah..!'_

"Maaf, kurasa Anda salah orang –"

["Nam Woohyun... Nam Woohyun pemilik Nam corp., bukan?" potong wanita itu dengan terburu-buru. "Jeball... aku hanya tidak ingin.. anak ini terlantar... aku ingin dia tahu..."]

"Maaf ahjumma. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ayah saya. Ayah saya tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu! Anda pasti salah orang!" ucap Sunghyun dingin sebelum menutup telepon itu secara sepihak. Tak mempedulikan lagi apapun yang akan dikatakan wanita itu_. Karena, hei, yang benar saja? Mana mungkin appa-nya yang presdir perusahaan furnitur Nam corp itu dituduh menghamili dan tidak bertanggungjawab? Tsk. Modus penipuan saat ini makin menyebalkan saja!_

Suara pintu membuka tak jauh dari ruang tamu itu menghentikan gerutuan panjang pendek Sunghyun dan sontak membuatnya menoleh. Membuat iris kelamnya memantulkan sosok seorang namja beriris segaris dan pipi chubby dengan surai coklat madunya yang berantakan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hyun-ah?" tanya entitas itu.

Tentu saja Sunghyun tidak akan percaya ucapan wanita aneh yang menelepon tadi. _Siapa juga yang akan menanggapi berita pembawa kehancuran keluarga begitu, eh? _Karena... kau bisa sebut hidup seorang Nam Sunghyun sempurna. Setidaknya, ia percaya keluarganya sempurna. Meski... mungkin tak semua orang setuju. Meski... mungkin semua orang akan mencibir atau bahkan menghujat keluarganya. Karena...

"Nde, eomma..." sahut Sunghyun dengan seulas senyum cerah.

... karena namja yang baru keluar ruangan itu... adalah eomma-nya. _Nam Sunggyu._

Sunghyun melangkah cepat ke arah sosok itu dan melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. Menaruh dagu di bahu yang lebih tinggi dengan manja. "Eomma. Aku menang lomba foto di majalah, jadi mulai minggu depan aku akan jadi model majalah itu," ucap suara lembutnya.

"Geurae? Kau memang manis, Hyun-ah," sahutnya sambil mengacak surai hitam anak tercintanya.

"Aku juga menang kejuaraan taekwondo yang kuikuti akhir pekan lalu," tambah Sunghyun sambil menunjukkan medali emas dalam genggaman tangan.

"Aigoo. Appa-mu pasti sangat bangga," ujar Sunggyu dengan senyum lebar. Membuat iris tipisnya menghilang. Sunghyun membalas cengirannya. Sangat paham bahwa ia sendiri juga tak jauh berbeda dengan eomma-nya jika tertawa – iris mereka akan menghilang saking kecilnya.

"Ada proyekan lagi?" tanya Sunghyun kemudian, menyadari lingkar hitam di bawah kelopak mata namja di hadapannya. Ciri-ciri yang selalu muncul jika orang yang melahirkannya ini sedang ada job membuat master plan distribusi air atau desain pengolahan pencemaran udara.

Sunggyu bergumam mengiyakan. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hmmm... apapun buatan eomma akan kumakan, kok~ Kan, semuanya dibuat dengan penuh cinta~" sahut Sunghyun dengan senyum lebar. Mengundang kekeh pelan dari pria di hadapannya.

"Kalian ini. Like father like son," gumam Sunggyu.

Entitas yang lebih muda melepaskan lingkaran tangan dan membiarkan Sunggyu berjalan menuju dapur.

Benar. Sosok namja bersurai madu itu adalah eomma-nya. Ia adalah...orang yang melahirkan, membesarkan, sekaligus juga pemilik sekolah tempat Sunghyun menuntut ilmu kini. Ia tidak bodoh dengan tidak memahami bahwa kondisi keluarganya... _apalah orang menyebutnya? Tidak normal?_ Sunghyun paham bagaimana orang-orang menatapnya saat ia pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya ke tempat publik. Ia masih ingat bagaimana teman-teman saat TK dan SD mengejek orang tuanya yang... keduanya adalah namja. Sunghyun ingat semua itu... Tapi, ia tak membenci orang tuanya. Karena biar bagaimanapun, mereka orang tuanya. Sunghyun tidak membenci eommanya. Ia sangat mencintainya. Apalagi namja itu telah melahirkannya.

Meski... tentu saja ia bohong jika berkata tidak penasaran bagaimana bisa ia terlahir dari seorang namja. Atau bahkan...

"Eomma. Bagaimana ceritanya hingga eomma menikah dengan appa?" celetuk yeoja berparas tampan itu, menyuarakan pemikirannya sambil mengikuti sosok pria chubby itu ke dapur.

Sunggyu menoleh dari kegiatannya memakai celemek dan terdiam sejenak. "Itu cerita yang sangat panjang, chagi," sahutnya dengan senyum menerawang.

Gumaman pelan adalah respon Sunghyun. Tubuh ramping itu duduk di salah satu kursi dan menatap sang eomma yang mulai mencari bahan-bahan di kulkas. Beginilah memang. Jika urusan memasak, Sunggyu akan melakukannya sendiri dan para pelayan tak diizinkan membantunya. Itu adalah permintaan Sang Appa...

"Apa hari ini appa akan pulang?" lirih Sunghyun.

"Mungkin." Adalah satu-satunya jawaban sang eomma tanpa memandang anaknya.

Iris kembar Sunghyun menatap kosong kalender yang tertempel di dinding. Ia tahu, appa-nya sibuk. Sangat sibuk sampai jarang pulang... Padahal.. tiga hari lagi... adalah wedding anniversary mereka...

"Tapi, eomma dan appa saling mencintai, kan?" uraian kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut menawan turunan Sang Appa. Sunggyu menatap anaknya dengan pandangan aneh. Sedikit bingung kenapa anaknya yang manis itu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal demikian.

Sejujurnya Sunghyun sendiri tak tahu kenapa menanyakan hal itu. Keluarganya bukan keluarga yang hancur atau semacamnya. Seperti yang ia bilang, Sunghyun percaya keluarganya sempurna, dengan segala kondisinya yang mungkin tak sama dengan kondisi kebanyakan keluarga lain. Namun... entah kenapa...

_Mungkin gara-gara telepon gelap itu, ya?_

_Tapi... hubungan antara namja dan namja pasti berat, bukan?_

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, kau tidak mungkin lahir, Hyun-ah!" tukas Sunggyu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menanggapi pertanyaan aneh dari buah hatinya itu.

Senyum lebar terukir indah di paras manis Sunghyun. _Iya, tentu saja begitu, ya? Jika tidak saling mencintai, tak mungkin ia terlahir, bukan?_

_Karena ia... adalah anak mereka, benar?_

.

.

.

Sepasang kristal kelam mendadak terbuka dan menatap bingung jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Mengerjapkan mata dan terdiam beberapa detik, Sunghyun baru tersadar bahwa yang membuatnya terbangun adalah suara ribut di lantai bawah. Secepat kilat, sosok bersurai kelam itu menuruni kasur dan bergegas keluar kamar. Semakin mendekati tangga, semakin terdengar jelas bahwa itu adalah suara kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau tidak perlu membentakku seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya!"

"Aku lelah, Gyu! Kenapa kau langsung mempertanyakan hal seperti itu di jam segini!? Kau seharusnya menjadi istri yang baik, membuatkanku sesuatu untuk dimakan atau sejenisnya!"

"Jadi menurutmu aku selama ini bukan istri yang baik?! Berhari-hari kau tinggalkan di rumah dan tetap setia menunggumu itu bukan termasuk istri yang baik, eh?! Sementara kau di luar sana entah melakukan apa dengan siapa!"

Sunghyun mengkerut di tembok dekat tangga. Terlalu takut untuk turun lebih jauh dan melihat langsung pertengkaran orang tuanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat eomma dan appanya bertengkar. Hingga saling membentak seperti itu.

"Eomma... appa..." panggilnya perlahan. Sangat ingin menghentikan pertengkaran itu, tapi tak berani menyela di antara dua kobaran api yang begitu pekat.

"Kau menuduhku, Gyu?!"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu, Nam Woohyun. Aku hanya mempertanyakan fakta!"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal wanita itu!"

"Lalu kenapa ia meminta kau bertanggung jawab atas anaknya? Ini yang kau lakukan selama meninggalkan rumah, eh?!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Sunggyu! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah menjual tubuhku sepertimu!"

Bentakan terakhir dari Woohyun itu membuat suasana malam seketika mencekam. Seolah waktu terhenti. Sunghyun menahan napas sementara kristal kecil Sunggyu berkabut. Raut terluka terlihat jelas di paras manis itu.

"Jadi, kau masih memandangku seperti itu?" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

Sebenarnya Woohyun sedikit menyesali perkataannya yang terlontar tanpa kontrol dan membuat anaenya terluka seperti itu. Akan tetapi ego yang disertai kelelahan fisik dan emosinya membuat pria ini tak mengizinkan kata maaf terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Itu kenyataannya, bukan? Selama ini dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu aku tak pernah mempertanyakanmu. Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku untuk hal yang bahkan tidak kulakukan? Bukankah seharusnya lebih wajar jika aku yang menuduhmu?! Bahkan mungkin saja Sunghyun bukan anakku!"

"Sunghyun anakmu, Nam Woohyun!" bentak Sunggyu keras.

"Oh, benarkah? Bukankah mungkin saja ia anak pria itu? Atau pria lainnya? Bukankah yang pernah bersamamu lebih dari satu orang dan tak ada yang tahu –"

_PLAK!_

Racauan pria bersurai hitam agak gondrong dengan jas formal itu terhenti oleh sebuah tamparan yang keras di rahang kuatnya. Emosi yang dipicu oleh faktor kelelahan dan kantuk membuatnya hilang kendali dan luput menyadari air mata yang mulai turun dari paras manis namja di hadapannya.

"...Sunghyun anakmu..." bisik Sunggyu mengulang kata itu dengan suara tercekat. Namun, Woohyun bahkan luput mendengarnya dan hanya mengacak surai hitamnya dengan geraman kesal. Buku-buku jemarinya memutih karena terlalu kuat mengepal untuk menahan diri melakukan kontak fisik. Akan tetapi, amarah dan kekecewaan berbaur begitu kuat di hatinya, membuatnya gelap dan meninggalkan Sunggyu dengan lagkah menghentak.

"Aku pulang bukan untuk dimarahi! Tsk! Bahkan di rumah sendiri aku tak bisa mendapat ketenangan!" gerutunya sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan hilang di baliknya. Tak mempedulikan seruan Sunghyun yang berusaha mencegahnya.

"Appa! Appa mau ke mana? Appa!" seru suara lembut Sunghyun, berusaha mengejar sosok berjas hitam itu keluar ruangan.

Tapi sosok itu sama sekali tak menoleh bahkan mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga teras dan menghampiri mobilnya yang masih belum terparkir dan membatu di depan bangunan utama. Dari balik pintu depan yang sedikit terbuka, suara Sunggyu berusaha menghentikan Sunghyun untuk mengejar ayahnya.

Namun, yeoja berpenampilan layaknya namja itu tak menggubris larangan sang eomma dan ikut menuruni tangga. Bahkan berusaha mengejar mobil hitam sang appa yang mulai melaju melewati pekarangan rumah mereka yang luas.

Ia sungguh takut. Takut, entah karena apa...

_Apakah pertengkaran ini gara-gara telepon gelap dari wanita itu?_

Mengutuk dalam hati, Sunghyun terus memanggil sang appa dan berlari di atas tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau.

Ia tidak suka kondisi ini. Ia tidak suka orang tuanya bertengkar. Ia tidak suka melihat wajah marah di paras tampan sang appa. Ia tidak suka melihat air mata di paras manis sang eomma.

Di tengah langkah kaki lebarnya mengejar kendaraan bermotor yang melaju semakin kencang menghampiri pintu gerbang itu, sebuah guncangan yang cukup keras menggetar tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Gempa bumi yang terjadi tiba-tiba itu cukup besar, membuat tubuh ramping Sunghyun oleng. Di tengah guncangan yang hebat itu, telinganya mendengar seruan cemas Sang Eomma dari arah pintu.

Refleks, iris hitam itu menoleh pada namja yang melahirkannya yang kini tengah menuruni tangga. Mungkin berusaha memeluknya dan memastikan sang buah hati tidak apa-apa. Akan tetapi, pijakan yang jauh dari stabil membuat namja bersurai coklat madu itu justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan tergelincir di tangga teras.

"EOMMA AWAS!" teriak Sunghyun yang menyadari sosok itu akan dengan sangat mudah membentur tanah di bawahnya. Secepat kilat ia berbalik dan berlari. Berharap dapat menahan gaya gravitasi yang mengenai postur Sunggyu dan mencegah tumbukan yang akan terjadi antara paras manis itu dengan tanah berbatu.

Akan tetapi, saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh pergelangan Sunggyu, Sunghyun merasa kakinya sendiri kehilangan pijakan. Ia merasa terjatuh, jatuh semakin dalam entah ke mana sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

Di tengah tirai pekat yang seolah tanpa batas itu, samar-samar Sunghyun mendengar sebuah bisikan lirih. Suara dari namja yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, namja yang jika tanpanya ia takkan ada di dunia ini.

"_... dia melupakannya... Seandainya ada cara untuk membuatnya kembali teringat akan masa-masa itu... Pada perjuangannya... pada perjuangan kami... pada cinta yang pernah dimilikinya... Seandainya saja ia ingat..."_

Setelah mendengar suara itu, Sunghyun mendapati kesadarannya ikut terseret pada kegelapan.

.

.

.

Hal berikutnya yang terdeteksi oleh kesadaran Sunghyun adalah langit-langit kamar yang tampak kusam dan asing dalam ingatannya. Suara-suara ribut di lantai bawah membuat sosok ini merasakan de ja vu dan berprasangka bahwa mungkin ia bermimpi atau memiliki firasat akan pertengkaran orang tuanya. Tak peduli yang mana, sosok ramping itu bergegas bangun dari posisinya di lantai dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang pria yang sedang mencambuki sosok lain menggunakan ikat pinggang.

"Dasar tidak tahu diuntung! Kenapa hal seperti itu saja tidak bisa kau lakukan, eh?! Kau mau hutangmu ditambah?! Kau mau adikmu menggantikanmu melayani mereka?!"

"A-andwae... jeball... jangan libatkan Sungjong... a-aku...akan mencoba lagi... izinkan aku mencoba lagi..."

Bahkan di tengah keremangan cahaya malam dengan lampu redup, bahkan di tengah surai berantakan dan paras yang sedikit lebam, bahkan di tengah suara yang serak, entah dari mana Sunghyun sangat yakin bahwa sosok yang mendapat perlakuan tak manusiawi itu adalah...

"EOMMA!" teriaknya panik. Secepat kilat kini sudah berada di hadapan namja bersurai sewarna madu itu. Berusaha menghalangi pria bertato bertampang mengerikan di depannya.

Akan tetapi, tak ada respon apapun dari sosok besar itu. Tidak raut terkejut, tidak ekspresi marah. Bahkan hantaman ujung ikat pinggang itu masih terayun dan mengenai kulit mulus Sunggyu. Seketika menciptakan memar kebiruan di balik baju tipisnya.

"Kau pikir berapa kali kuberikan kau kesempatan lagi, eh?! Padahal dengan cara begini kau bisa lunasi hutangmu, tahu! Kau membuatku malu di hadapan mereka! Lakukan yang benar, dasar sampah!"

Di tengah hinaan dan bentakan yang menyakitkan telinga dan erangan sakit dari sosok namja di belakangnya, Sunghyun hanya bisa termangu. Berkali-kali, iris kelamnya menatap tanpa kedip ujung ikat pinggang itu. Pasalnya, benda solid itu dengan mudah melewati tubuhnya. Seolah ia... tak kasat mata... Seolah ia... _tak ada_.

Manik kecil itu melebar tak percaya saat kini kaki pria besar itu mulai menendangi tubuh sang eomma – melewati tubuhnya.

"YA! HENTIKAN BRENGSEK!" bentaknya murka sambil berusaha memberikan tendangan balasan. Akan tetapi, tungkai rampingnya mengayun dan lewat begitu saja tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun sosok itu. Masih tak menyerah, kini pukulan pun berusaha dilancarkan. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama. Pria itu tetap tak bergeming dan dengan mantap terus menciptakan luka di tubuh rapuh Sunggyu.

"AAAAARRRGGGGGHH! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENYENTUHMU!" teriak Sunghyun frustasi sambil berusaha menjambak kerah baju pria di hadapannya. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi yang diraihnya hanya angin. "HENTIKAN! YA! BERHENTI MELUKAI EOMMA-KU! HENTIKAN KAU BAJINGAN!" Kini sosok manis itu hanya bisa berteriak-teriak murka dengan air mata putus asa dan kemarahan mengaliri paras manisnya.

Namun, sama saja. Teriakan powerful-nya sama sekali tak mencapai indera pendengar pria berpenampilan urakan itu. Seolah tak ada siapapun, seolah tak ada gangguan sedikitpun, pria besar itu meludah di dekat Sunggyu dan melemparkan ikat pinggangnya ke lantai.

"Besok malam kau harus memberikan pelayanan terbaik! Kalau tidak, akan kusuruh adikmu menggantikanmu! Kau paham?!" bentaknya kasar.

Setelah mendengar sahutan berupa "Nde" perlahan dari bibir tipis Sunggyu yang meneteskan darah, sosok itu meninggalkan rumah besar yang terasa hening dan sepi. Meninggalkan Sunggyu yang tergeletak di lantai. Manik sipitnya mulai membentuk jalur sungai yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Meski begitu, Sunghyun masih belum puas. Sosok ramping itu mengejar sang pria brengsek. Berharap, entah bagaimana, kini ia bisa menghantam sedikit saja pelipis pria itu dengan tendangannya. Akan tetapi, tentu, ia hanya mencapai angin.

"Aaaaarrrgghhh!" Melompat-lompat frustasi, Sunghyun terpaku saat ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya, ia terpaku karena irisnya tak menangkap sesuatu yang seharusnya ada.

I_tu_.

Pada kaca jendela berwarna gelap itu, tidakkah seharusnya terdapat pantulan dirinya?

Tak mempercayai matanya yang mungkin mulai rabun, ia mendekat dan berusah melihat dengan jelas pantulan dirinya di jendela besar itu. Akan tetapi, tak ada apapun yang balas menatapnya. Hanya pepohonan di luar pekarangan yang ada.

_Tak ada pantulan dirinya!_

_Aaarrghh! Apa-apaan ini?! Apakah ia sudah mati? Apakah ia hanya roh sekarang?!_

Kepanikan dan pemikiran membingungkan itu terputus saat suara halus Sunggyu memecah fokusnya.

"Nugu?"

Demi mendengar suara yang amat dicintainya itu, Sunghyun berbalik dan menampilkan senyum lebar. "Eomma bisa melihatku?" serunya bahagia sambil berusaha memeluk sosok itu. Akan tetapi, kurva cekung itu sirna saat lagi-lagi ia hanya menembus entitas di hadapannya. Menciptakan raut kaget dan bingung di paras berpipi chubby Sunggyu.

"Tapi, eomma benar bisa melihatku, kan?" tanya yeoja bersurai hitam itu dengan raut sedih.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku eomma?" Adalah sahutan yang diberikan Sunggyu.

Mendengarnya, ekspresi kesal terbentuk di wajah Sunghyun. "Jahatnya. Jadi, sekarang aku tidak diaku – " Rangkaian kata itu terputus saat sepasang kristal kelam memantulkan secara sempurna individu yang ada di hadapannya. Paras manis itu memang benar adalah eommanya. Akan tetapi... paras itu terlihat jauh lebih muda... Bahkan mungkin mereka... seumuran...

Sebuah kecurigaan yang mendadak tercetak di sel kelabu otaknya membuat Sunghyun bergegas bangkit untuk mencari kalender. Menemukan benda itu tergantung miring di dinding di dekat kulkas yang mati, manik kecil itu melebar sempurna. Tak mempercayai bahwa tahun yang terpampang adalah... DUA PULUH LIMA TAHUN YANG LALU.

"IGE MWOYA!?" teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N: **halohaaa...

Ff ini niat awalnya adalah untuk MyungYeol tapi feel WooGyu menang, jadinya buat WooGyu. Pernah ku-post di WGff.

Entah dari mana ide ff gila ini :P

Well, ditunggu masukannya~

Regards,

*Allotropy*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Forgotten Memories

**Author: **Allotropy Equilibria ( allotropy117)

**Genre: **angst, romance, hurt/comfort, a little bit fantasy maybe

**Cast: **Nam Sunghyun (OC), Nam Woohyun, Kim Sunggyu, other Infinite's members

**Pairings: **WooGyu

**Length: **multichapter

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan dan memiliki diri mereka masing-masing. Papih Woohyun dan Mamih Sunggyu saling memiliki~ 3 Saya hanya punya alur cerita aneh ini saja. Ide murni keluar dari sel-sel kelabu dalam otak saya.

**Warnings: **typos, setting ngaco (AU), shonen ai a.k.a boyxboy. Mpreg! Kalo ga suka, ga usah baca, seriusan.

No Bashing. No Flame ^_^

.

Oke deh enjoy the story guys~

.

.

.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Fragment_02**

.

Sepasang kristal kelam berukuran kecil itu menatap lekat-lekat tahun yang terpampang di lembaran kalender. Berharap ia salah lihat atau kalender itu salah cetak. Jemari indahnya meraih surai hitam dan mengacaknya frustasi. _Bagaimana mungkin?! Bagaimana bisa ia berada di dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu?! Ia tidak mengendarai mesin waktu atau semacamnya. Ia hanya tengah menolong eommanya yang akan jatuh saat gempa lalu..._

Sunghyun tertegun. Benaknya memutar ingatan akan suara samar yang sempat didengarnya sebelum jatuh pingsan. Suara sang eomma yang mengatakan sesuatu soal... perjuangan yang terlupakan(?)

_Apa gara-gara itu ia jadi berada di zaman ini?_

_Aaakkkhh! Yang benar sajaa!_

"Ini pasti mimpi! Ini pasti mimpi! Aku akan terbangun sebentar lagi dan semua hanya mimpi!" gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata. Sementara tangannya mulai menjarah kedua pipinya dan mencubiti juga menampari kulit halus itu. Sakit dan perih yang terasa di sana sempat membuat gadis ini menyangka ia telah terbangun. Namun, suasana ruangan yang masih sama, ditambah tangannya yang tetap bisa menembus tembok begitu dijulurkan, membuat sosok ramping ini kembali mengumpat pelan.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa ada di sini?" Suara Sang Eomma yang mengulang pertanyaan terkait identitasnya membuat Sunghyun sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri di sana. "Apa kau datang dengan Jongkook-ssi? Atau... malam ini aku tidak menerima pembeli. Pulanglah..."

Sahutan yang hendak terlontar kembali tertahan di kerongkongan Sunghyun demi mendengar ucapan lanjutan dari namja di hadapannya yang berusaha bangkit dari lantai. Lagi, sel-sel kelabu otaknya memutar berbagai potongan percakapan yang ia sangat yakin saling berkaitan...

"_Aku tidak pernah menjual tubuhku sepertimu!"_

"_Besok malam kau harus memberikan pelayanan terbaik!"_

"_...malam ini aku tidak menerima pembeli.."_

Tanpa sadar, Sunghyun mendapati indera penglihatnya memanas. _Apakah memang... kalimat-kalimat itu... mengarah ke sana...?_

Sunghyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya berpijak. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya ini. Ia tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini? Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan?

Sepasang manik sewarna malam itu mengikuti lekat pergerakan lambat Sunggyu yang berusaha meniti langkah. Akan tetapi, baru dua seretan, sosok itu kehilangan topangan dan kembali menumbuk lantai.

"Eomma!" refleks, gadis berparas tampan ini bergegas menghampiri namja itu. Berniat menangkap tubuhnya agar tak lagi mendapat luka. Akan tetapi, Sunghyun lupa bahwa ia tak bisa menyentuhnya. Sunghyun lupa bahwa tentu saja sosok itu melewati uluran tangannya dan dengan sukses menimbulkan benturan yang cukup keras dengan lantai keramik.

Geraman kesal terlontar dari bibir penuh Sunghyun. Bersamaan dengan larutan mineral yang terjatuh dari kedua sudut matanya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu?" gerutunya. Hatinya sesak melihat namja yang melahirkannya ini meringis kesakitan.

Berlutut di dekatnya, jalur sungai di paras mungil itu semakin deras. Karena dari jarak sedekat ini terlihat jelas banyak sekali lebam terbentuk di lengan dan tubuh mulus Sunggyu. Sedikit tertutupi oleh kaus tipisnya. Tapi tetap saja...

"Kau harus diobati..." gumamnya sambil berusaha meraba memar keunguan di dekat leher namja di depannya.

Suara lembut itu membuat Sunggyu membuka mata yang tadi ia pejamkan untuk menahan sakit. "Persediaan obatku habis. Biarkan saja. Besok juga baikan," sahutnya pelan. Entitas itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang nyeri pada tembok yang dingin. Berusaha mencari topangan untuk kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat.

"Setidaknya harus direndam air dingin atau es..." Tubuh ramping itu sudah mulai beranjak untuk mengambilkan air dari keran sebelum ia teringat bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh apapun yang ada di tempat ini – bahkan mungkin di dunia ini, atau di dimensi ini – kecuali menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Kembali menjatuhkan tubuh di atas keramik, Sunghyun menggeram kesal. "Aaarrgh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun?!" gerutunya dengan air mata berlinang. "Tsk. Appa di mana, sih?!"

"Kau juga ditinggal appa-mu?"

Wajah manis yang masih memiliki jejak air mata itu terangkat dan menatap Sunggyu. Sebuah anggukan diberikan atas pertanyaannya. Sementara memorinya kembali memutar bayangan saat appa-nya yang tampan itu melaju meninggalkan mereka.

"Appa eomma... juga tidak ada?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku eomma?" Sunggyu balas bertanya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku belum menikah dan aku toh namja."

Akan tetapi, Sunghyun tak menanggapi protesan itu. "Eomma tinggal sendiri di sini?"

"Hu um. Apa kau hantu rumah ini?"

"Ani."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Molla..." Sunghyun menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan putus asa.

Melihat paras manis seperti puppy yang tersesat itu, mau tak mau Sunggyu tersenyum tipis. Senyum tak simetris akibat sudut bibirnya pecah dan berdarah. "Kau boleh tinggal di sini kalau kau mau," gumamnya.

Setitik air bening kembal jatuh dari manik indah Sunghyun. "Aku akan bersamamu, eomma..." sahutnya pelan.

"Sunggyu."

"Eh?"

"Panggil Sunggyu saja," bisik namja bersurai sewarna madu itu sambil kembali memejamkan mata. Namun individu yang lebih muda di sana tidak memberi tanggapan. Tetap enggan menyebut langsung nama dari namja yang melahirkannya itu.

Selama beberapa saat, keheningan total mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Benar-benar seperti berada di ruangan hampa udara karena tak terdengar detik jam dinding sekalipun. Bahkan seolah angin pun enggan menimbulkan keributan sekecil apapun. Seolah tak ingin membangunkan Sunggyu yang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Eomma..." Panggilan serak Sunghyun memecah keheningan malam. "Ayo ke kamar. Di sini dingin..." lanjutnya. Meski sejujurnya ia sendiri tak merasakan apapun, Sunghyun sangat sadar lantai keramik tanpa alas itu pasti sangat dingin bagi Sunggyu. Apalagi namja itu hanya mengenakan kaus selapis dan celana jeans.

Namun, tak ada jawaban dari Sunggyu. Hingga gadis peraih sabuk hitam taekwondo ini kembali memanggilnya. "Eomma..." bujuknya.

"Kamarku tak bisa kugunakan. Di sini saja." Akhirnya sahutan yang hampir tanpa suara itu diberikan oleh namja yang dipenuhi luka ini. Jawaban yang tentu saja mengundang raut tak mengerti di paras Sunghyun.

Bingung dan penasaran, tubuh ramping itu bangkit dan berkeliling ke dalam ruangan-ruangan yang ada di rumah besar itu. Memasuki satu persatu kamarnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa hampir semua barang yang ada di rumah itu... ditempeli segel pegadaian. Bahkan kasur di kamar yang ia duga adalah kamar milik Sunggyu pun begitu. Semuanya direkati segel yang berarti tak bisa digunakan. Mempelajari hal itu, Sunghyun merasa tenggorokannya tercekat karena rasa sesak yang tak bisa ditahannya. Bulir-bulir air mata tak lagi ia coba untuk kendalikan. Cairan mineral itu ia bebaskan mengalir deras di paras manisnya.

'_Sebenarnya kehidupan seperti apa yang kau jalani, eomma?'_ batinnya sesak.

Kembali melangkahkan kaki menghampiri sosok yang kini telah tertidur dalam posisi bergelung di atas lantai, Sunghyun kembali terisak. Ia ikut berbaring di sana dan melingkarkan lengan rampingnya di punggung Sang Eomma. Meski ia tahu ia tak bisa menyentuhnya, meski ia tahu mungkin ini sia-sia, Sunghyun berharap entah bagaimana ia bisa sedikit saja menghangatkan sosok itu. Dengan air mata yang terus berderai, bibir penuhnya berbisik dengan suara tercekat.

"Appa... Appa di mana...?"

.

.

.

Sunghyun baru sadar dirinya tertidur saat cahaya keemasan yang menyelusup lewat jendela meradiasi kelopak mata dan membuatnya terbangun. Selama beberapa detik, gadis ini bingung kenapa tidur di lantai di ruangan yang tak familiar di otaknya. Hingga sepasang kristal kelam yang masih mengantuk itu menangkap sosok Sunggyu yang kini telah berseragam lengkap, barulah ia ingat bahwa kejadian aneh semalam bukan hanya mimpi.

"Selamat pagi." Adalah sapaan Sunggyu begitu melihatnya. "Kau mau makan? Tapi hanya ada roti tawar," ujar namja itu sambil menyodorkan selembar roti polos ke arahnya. Tindakan yang hanya membuat Sunghyun terpaku akibat berbagai gejolak emosi dalam hatinya.

Alih-alih menjawab, sosok ramping itu menghampiri Sunggyu yang berdiri di dekat meja. Sepasang lengan yang tak berotot melingkarkan diri di sekitar pinggang Sunggyu. Meski tahu ia tak bisa menyentuhnya, Sunghyun berusaha memposisikan diri se-pas mungkin dalam memeluk eomma-nya ini.

"Aku tidak lapar," sahutnya dalam gumaman. Itu bukan sekedar basa-basi. Karena memang ia tak merasa haus atau lapar atau keinginan untuk mengeksresikan sesuatu. Sebenarnya Sunghyun masih tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana yang bisa dilakukan dan tidak bisa dilakukannya di dimensi masa lalu ini. Baru tiga hal yang dipelajarinya: ia tak bisa menyentuh apapun selain dirinya, ia bisa menangis, ia bisa tidur.

Ah, mungkin ada satu lagi: sepertinya hanya Sunggyu yang bisa melihatnya.

"Aku akan ke sekolah. Kau akan jaga rumah atau...?" Sunggyu menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap sosok hantu yang entah kenapa dengannya ia cepat akrab. Bahkan meski ia tahu lengan itu tak benar-benar mengungkungnya dan ia bisa saja berjalan begitu saja menghindarinya, Sunggyu hanya diam dan menunggu lingkaran lengan itu mengurai sendiri.

"Ikut!" seru Sunghyun cepat dengan bersemangat. Ia sangat penasaran bagaimana kehidupan sekolah sang eomma. Lagi pula ia tidak ada kerjaan jika hanya diam di sana.

"Sepertinya kita seumuran. Kau juga masih SMA bukan?"

Sunghyun mengangguk. Sebelum sebuah pemikiran mencapai otaknya. "Apa...apa eomma kenal dengan.. Woohyun? Nam Woohyun?" tanya gadis itu dengan iris melebar karena penasaran.

"Kau kenal Woohyun-ssi?" Sunggyu malah mengajukan pertanyaan sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kalian satu sekolah?" balas Sunghyun dengan mata berbinar. Dan saat kepala bersurai coklat madu itu mengangguk, cengiran lebar tak bisa ditahan Sunghyun terbentuk di bibir menawannya. "Apa hubungan kalian?" tanyanya lagi dengan harap-harap cemas. Mungkinkah orang tuanya sudah saling mencintai sejak masa sekolah?

"Dia salah satu hoobae-ku." Sahutan datar Sunggyu sempat membuat gadis berpenampilan seperti namja ini kecewa. Meski begitu, ia tetap penasaran dengan kisah cinta orang tuanya. Jika memang benar penyebab ia datang ke dimensi ini adalah ucapan sang eomma di tengah gempa bumi itu, maka berarti ia akan menyaksikan perjuangan cinta mereka tak lama lagi, kan? Ia tidak sabar!

_Perjuangan..._

Sunghyun memilih mengabaikan satu kata yang mendadak terngiang di telinganya itu dan mencoba menarik lengan Sunggyu. "Ayo eomma, cepat berangkat!" serunya dengan paras riang. Membuat Sunggyu hanya menatapnya bingung dan menuruti tarikan maya itu meninggalkan rumah besar yang kosong kembali berada dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

"Infinite High?" Sunghyun membaca plang di hadapan mereka dengan raut terkejut sebelum menoleh ke arah Sunggyu yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau murid sini juga?" Sunggyu balas bertanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh yeoja itu. "Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," lanjut Sunggyu dalam gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Sunghyun tengah melihat sekitar bangunan sekolah itu dengan _excited_. Bagaimana tidak? Menarik sekali melihat sekolahmu dalam kondisi 25 tahun lampau, bukan? Terlebih sekolah ini nantinya akan jadi milik sang eomma.

"Eomma sangat mencintai sekolah ini?" celetuk Sunghyun penasaran.

Iris segaris Sunggyu menatapnya heran. "Biasa saja,"sahutnya datar. Jawaban yang sebenarnya sedikit di luar dugaan Sunghyun. Karena, bertahun-tahun ke depan namja di sebelahnya ini akan membeli sekolah ini. Jadi, mana mungkin hal itu dilakukan jika ia tidak mencintai bangunan sekolah yang tua ini, kan?

Sebenarnya masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Sunghyun. Akan tetapi, berbagai jeritan yang mendadak mencapai indera pendengarnya begitu mereka melewati pintu gerbang terpaksa membuat ia bungkam.

"Kyaaaa! Itu Kim Sunggyu!"

"Tuhan, dia tetap mempesona di pagi hari yang mendung seperti ini sekalipun!"

"Sunggyu-oppaa!"

"Oppa saranghae!"

"Kyaaaa kyaaaa... kenapa dia manis sekali!"

Sunghyun tak bisa menahan cengirannya melihat sambutan heboh para siswi yang berkerumun di pekarangan sekolah itu. Bahkan ia juga lihat para namja menghentikan langkah mereka demi melihat kedatangan Sunggyu. _Rupanya kepopulerannya adalah turunan dari Sang Eomma, eh?_

Melirik sosok di sampingnya, gadis ini malah berkerut heran. Pasalnya, namja berpostur cukup tinggi itu hanya diam. Melanjutkan langkahnya dengan raut dingin. Tak ada sedikitpun senyuman, lambaian, apalagi sapaan balasan.

"Eomma? Kenapa tidak menyapa balik?" tegur Sunghyun, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Akan tetapi, sosok itu pun bahkan tidak menggubrisnya. Hanya terus bungkam dan berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ah, ia tetap saja dingin ya..."

"Tapi ia tetap mempesona, jadi tidak apa-apa deh haha"

"Justru sikap dinginnya itu yang menarik, bukan?"

"Tapi aku juga ingin dekat dengannya..."

"Mungkin hanya anggota OSIS yang sempat cukup dekat dengannya ya"

"Bahkan kudengar Wufan-ssi, wakil ketua OSIS saja tidak terlalu dekat dengannya..."

"Aah... dia memang berada di dunia yang berbeda ya.."

Sunghyun terdiam mendengar ocehan itu dan menatap lekat sosok yang berjalan sedikit tertatih di depannya.

_Sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dengan saat di rumah tadi._

.

.

.

Rupanya Sang Eomma kelas tiga. Dan Sunghyun mengikuti pelajaran hari itu dengan alis bertaut. Meski ia memang tidak memiliki keharusan untuk memahaminya, gadis ini tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut memperhatikan. Sekelebat pemikiran mengenai bagaimana nasibnya di sekolah membuat sosok ramping ini hanya mendesah pelan.

Ia yang duduk meja di belakang kursi Sunggyu menyadari bahwa namja yang melahirkannya ini adalah siswa cerdas. Bahkan sepertinya siswa teladan jika ditilik bagaimana Han Songsaengnim seringkali memanggilnya mengerjakan soal di depan dan memuji hasil yang diberikannya. Tak lupa juga ekspresi kagum dan desah pesona seisi kelas.

_Rupanya otaknya yang lumayan encer ini juga turunan dari Sang Eomma._

.

.

.

Saat istirahat makan siang tiba, kedua alis Sunghyun kembali bertaut. Bukannya menyombong, tapi ia sadar dirinya di sekolah juga populer. Dan biasanya di kantin ia akan duduk beramai-ramai. Setiap harinya orang-orang yang duduk satu meja dengannya akan berganti seolah bergiliran. Ia tak tahu siapa yang mengatur jadwal giliran duduk dengannya itu. Hanya Shin yang pasti akan selalu satu meja dengannya. Tapi, Sunghyun tak pernah keberatan. Ia justru senang menghabiskan waktu istirahat itu dengan banyak temannya.

Akan tetapi, apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu begitu berbeda. Tepat saat Sunggyu masuk, seisi kantin hening. Seolah waktu berhenti dan mereka hanya fokus memperhatikannya. Dan saat Sunggyu duduk dengan roti dan susu di tangan, semua kembali berjalan normal. Namun, tak ada yang berani duduk satu meja atau bahkan melintas di dekat mejanya. Seolah ada _barrier_ tak kasat mata di sekitar Sunggyu.

_Apakah mereka menjauhi Sunggyu?_

Pemikiran yang sempat melintas itu segera ditepis Sunghyun jika teringat kejadian di depan gerbang. Lagipula, paras-paras di sana tidak menunjukkan raut benci atau menjauhi. Sebaliknya, itu justru... raut... _memuja._

_Apakah mereka begitu memuja Sunggyu sehingga tidak berani mendekat?_

"Seperti sosok dewa yang tak tergapai?" gumam Sunghyun pada diri sendiri. Irisnya sesekali melirik Sang Eomma yang melahap roti itu dalam diam. Tak mempedulikan keanehan soal dirinya yang hanya duduk sendiri.

_Kenapa eomma-nya bersikap sedingin itu, ya?_

Menatap lekat paras manis beriris segaris yang ia tahu mirip dengannya, Sunghyun terus berpikir. Sesekali ia mendapati namja di hadapannya ini meringis di tengah kunyahannya. Mungkin bibirnya yang terluka kemarin masih belum sembuh. Melihat hal itu, Sunghyun kembali merasa hatinya dicengkeram begitu kuat. Bayangan kejadian semalam berkelebat di pelupuk mata.

_Apakah sang eomma berusaha menutupi keadaannya?_

Iris kelam itu termangu saat baru menyadari kaus berleher tinggi yang dikenakan Sunggyu di balik kemeja seragamnya. _Apakah itu untuk menutupi bekas lebam di tubuhnya?_ Bahkan Sunghyun baru sadar kalau Sunggyu mengenakan sarung tangan kain berwarna gelap. _Apakah itu juga untuk menutupi luka-lukanya?_

Tanpa sadar, Sunghyun mengulurkan tangan dan berusaha menyentuh sudut bibir yang mengering itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini dapat terlihat bahwa kulit sensitif itu robek. Namun, bila dari kejauhan, sepertinya tidak akan ada yang sadar.

_Itukah?_

_Itukah tujuan sang eomma sengaja menjaga jarak?_

_Agar orang-orang tak perlu tahu bahwa ia terluka...?_

Menyadari pergerakannya, Sunggyu mengangkat wajah dari roti di tangannya dan menatap bingung Sunghyun yang masih mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya suara halus itu perlahan. Sunghyun menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak butuh makan," balasnya juga dalam suara pelan. Entah kenapa sikap dingin Sunggyu yang baru dilihatnya ini tidak terlihat angkuh. Ia justru...terlihat...rapuh.

Lontaran kalimat yang sudah siap di ujung lidah urung dikeluarkan saat sebuah teriakan dari arah lapang basket menarik perhatiannya.

"WOOHYUN-AH, HWAITING!"

Bukan sorakan para yeoja di pinggir lapangan itu yang memutus fokus Sunghyun. Bukan juga pertandingan basket iseng yang dilakukan beberapa siswa yang tak mengenakan kaus olahraga itu. Tapi, nama yang baru saja beresonansi di udara lah yang mendistraksi pikirannya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, kristal kelam itu menyapu lapangan yang memang tepat berada di samping kantin. Berusaha mencari sosok Sang Appa.

Dan di sanalah ia.

Blazer biru tuanya sudah ditanggalkan dan dasinya dilonggarkan. Sementara lengan kemeja putihnya digulung. Surai hitam pekat itu sedikit gondrong dan berantakan namun tetap stylish. Helai halusnya tertiup angin dan membuat sosoknya begitu mempesona.

"Appa..." gumam Sunghyun pelan sambil berdiri agar dapat melihat paras tampan sang ayah lebih jelas.

Wajah bergaris rahang kuat itu melempar senyum menawan dari bibir penuhnya dan melambai penuh semangat pada para supporternya di pinggir lapangan. Bahkan sebuah lemparan kiss diberikannya pada kumpulan yeoja yang sontak saja menjadi histeris.

Sepertinya Sunghyun mengerti kalau perangainya lebih merupakan turunan dari Sang Appa.

Terkekeh pelan atas fakta itu, Sunghyun menoleh ke arah Sunggyu. Berniat mencerocoskan apa saja terkait namja tampan di sana. Akan tetapi, pemandangan di depannya membuat gadis ini terdiam. Sosok namja di hadapannya ini tengah terpaku ke arah lapangan. Iris segarisnya menatap lekat penuh perasaan. Meski paras manis itu cenderung datar, namun pancaran kehangatan dapat terasa dari sepasang kristalnya. Mengikuti arah pandangnya, Sunghyun hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil. Karena, arah pandangan Sang Eomma tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pada sosok Sang Appa yang mulai men-dribble bola dengan ahli di sana.

"Kau menyukai Woohyun?" tanya gadis ini terus terang. Tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda sosok di depannya ini.

Sunggyu terlihat terkejut mendapat pertanyaan itu. Seolah baru tersadar bahwa sedari tadi pandangannya tak teralihkan. "A-aku... aku tidak..." Dengan suara terbata, kepala bersurai sewarna madu itu kini menunduk dalam. Jemari berlapis sarung tangannya meremas bungkus roti yang sudah kosong.

"Orang sepertiku tidak pantas menyukainya..." bisiknya perlahan dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Mwo?" Sunghyun tak percaya pendengarannya berfungsi dengan baik menangkap kata-kata itu. _Karena, kalimat macam apa itu?_

Paras manis Sunggyu terangkat dan kembali menatap lapangan dengan sendu. "Lihatlah. Ia adalah matahari. Ia begitu indah. Begitu mempesona. Ia adalah pusat dari tata surya. Begitu terang. Menyilaukan. Sangat jauh dari duniaku, bukan? Sangat jauh..." ujarnya pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sunghyun.

Mendengar kalimat itu, gadis ini tertegun. Kesedihan di manik kembar Sang Eomma seolah meradiasinya. Membuat perutnya mengejang karena merasakan ketulusan di sana. Rasa cinta yang begitu mengharap namun juga sekaligus mengendalikan diri agar tak berharap terlalu tinggi. Rasa cinta yang... tak pernah menuntut untuk tersampaikan. Hanya berada di sana, terhujam begitu dalam, namun tak pernah membiarkan diri tumbuh naik begitu tinggi untuk mencapai matahari.

Tak memberikan komentar, Sunghyun hanya menatap sosok Sang Appa yang baru saja memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan tatapan dalam. Menemani sang eomma yang juga hanya melihatnya dalam diam. Sementara orang-orang di sekitar lapangan, dan juga di kantin ikut bersorak atas penampilan memukaunya.

Memang benar, appa-nya yang tampan itu begitu menyilaukan...

Sunghyun mengerjapkan mata saat didapatinya garis wajah sempurna itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Seulas senyum lembut yang diberikannya membuat gadis ini menatap Sunggyu dengan bersemangat. "Ia tersenyum ke arahmu, eomma!" serunya riang.

Namun Sunggyu hanya menggeleng dan menunjuk pada kursi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Bukan, ia tersenyum ke arahnya. Kim Hyuna," tukasnya. Memberi gestur pada sosok seorang yeoja dengan make up yang begitu kentara di paras cantik bersurai ikal. "Dia primadona dari kelas 1. Banyak namja mengincarnya. Mereka bilang Woohyun dekat dengannya."

Demi mendengar penjelasan itu, Sunghyun semakin mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Melirik yeoja yang mengenakan rok pendek itu, lalu kembali menatap lapangan pada posisi sang appa berdiri tadi, Sunghyun yakin koordinat yang diberikan appa-nya bukan pada wanita itu. Melainkan pada eomma-nya.

Menggigit bibir, entah kenapa Sunghyun tiba-tiba saja merasa gemas.

Kembali melirik lapangan, rupanya pertandingan iseng di jam isitirahat itu sudah berakhir. Kini, sosok tampan Sang Appa tengah berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Eomma! Dia ke sini!" seru Sunghyun heboh sendiri. Tak menyadari bahwa Sunggyu sudah kembali memasang raut dinginnya dan hanya terfokus pada susu kotak di tangan.

"APPA! APPA SEBELAH SINI!" teriak gadis berparas tampan ini sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Berharap sosok yang terlihat menggoda dengan kemeja putih yang agak basah oleh keringat itu dapat melihat dan mendengar panggilannya.

"Dia appa-mu?" Pertanyaan bingung Sunggyu hanya ditanggapi sang anak dengan anggukan penuh semangat. Sebelum ia kembali berteriak-teriak memanggil namja itu. Tak mempedulikan ekspresi bingung di paras manis Sunggyu. _'Bagaimana mungkin Woohyun punya anak yang seusia dengannya?'_ batin mantan ketua OSIS ini tak mengerti.

Sementara Woohyun yang tengah berjalan menuju kantin bersama teman-teman satu geng-nya mengerutkan alis heran. "Myungsoo-ah, siapa namja yang duduk dengan Gyu-hyung itu?" tanyanya sambil menyikut Myungsoo yang tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

Iris tajam Kim Myungsoo melirik arah yang ditunjukkan Woohyun. "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Itu, yang sedang melambai-lambai pakai baju merah itu." Woohyun berusaha menjelaskan entitas yang dilihatnya dari tadi membuat kehebohan dengan melambai-lambai ke arahnya di depan Sunggyu yang tetap berekspresi dingin seolah sama sekali tak terganggu.

Myungsoo mendengus. "Sunggyu-sunbae duduk sendiri seperti biasa. Lagipula tak ada orang yang mengenakan baju merah, pabbo. Semua kan pakai seragam," tukas Ice Prince ini ketus.

Jawaban itu tentu saja membuat Nam Woohyun tertegun. "Tapi, dia –"

"Kau bisa melihat hal-hal semacam itu, Woohyun-ah?" tanya Myungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Eh? Hal-hal apa?"

Pertanyaan bingung Woohyun tak ditanggapi Myungsoo yang hanya terus berjalan menuju kantin.

"APPA!"

"Eh?" lagi-lagi Woohyun tertegun saat seruan dari sosok berkaus merah – yang ia tak tahu kenapa tak dilihat Myungsoo – itu kini terdeteksi telinganya. Pria tampan ini menengok ke sana kemari sebelum menyadari bahwa yang dipanggil sosok itu memang dirinya. _'Kenapa ia memanggilku appa?'_ batinnya tak mengerti.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Gomawo udah baca ff super ngaco ini hakhakhak

Ditunggu masukannya~

Regards,

*Allotropy*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Forgotten Memories

**Author: **Allotropy Equilibria ( allotropy117)

**Genre: **angst, romance, hurt/comfort, a little bit fantasy maybe

**Cast: **Nam Sunghyun (OC), Nam Woohyun, Kim Sunggyu, other Infinite's members

**Pairings: **WooGyu

**Length: **multichapter

**Rating: **M deh buat jaga-jaga. Meski ga eksplisit tapi menjurus ke sana u.u

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast yang ada di sini adalah milik Tuhan dan memiliki diri mereka masing-masing. Papih Woohyun dan Mamih Sunggyu saling memiliki~ 3 Saya hanya punya alur cerita aneh ini saja. Ide murni keluar dari sel-sel kelabu dalam otak saya.

**Warnings: **typos, setting ngaco (AU), shonen ai a.k.a boyxboy. Mpreg! Kalo ga suka, ga usah baca, seriusan.

No Bashing. No Flame ^_^

Oke deh enjoy the story guys~

.

.

.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Fragment_03**

.

Sunghyun tidak lupa kok bahwa yang bisa melihatnya hanya Sunggyu. Tapi, entahlah. Ia hanya tidak ingin berhenti memanggil appa-nya itu. Mungkin... karena ia teringat kepergian sang appa malam itu? Dan mungkin hati kecilnya begitu senang karena sosok appa di hadapannya ini sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Bertolak belakang dengan ingatan terkahir akan sang appa asli di masanya.

"Dia kemari eomma! Dia kemari!" seru gadis berpenampilan seperti namja ini. Tak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya.

Iris segaris Sunggyu melirik sedikit tapi terlihat sama sekali tak peduli. Meski sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia tidak akan membohongi diri sendiri bahwa namja tampan itu...memang... memberi efek begitu kuat baginya. Tapi, ia juga tidak buta...

"Mwo?! Kenapa malah ke wanita itu?! Aisshh! APPA! Eomma di sini!"

Seruan kesal sosok transparan di hadapannya membuat Sunggyu mendongak untuk mendapati hipotesanya benar. Postur berotot Nam Woohyun kini tengah dirangkul erat oleh lengan ramping Kim Hyuna.

"Aaarrghh! Appa selingkuh!" gerutu Sunghyun sambil berdecak kesal. Tubuh rampingnya berniat menghampiri dua sosok itu namun Sunggyu mencegahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana? Jangan ganggu mereka," ucap namja berparas manis itu.

Perkataan Sang Eomma membuat Sunghyun berhenti dan kembali menjatuhkan diri di kursi kantin. "Ah, toh mereka juga tidak akan bisa melihatku," gumamnya sebal. "Tsk. Padahal kupikir appa akan berjalan ke sini."

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak mungkin..." Perkataan Sunggyu tertahan saat ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya belum tahu nama hantu yang bersamanya sejak semalam ini. "Ah, aku belum tau namamu."

Sunghyun menoleh menatap sosok yang harusnya menjadi eommanya di kemudian hari itu dan mendesah pelan. Tentu saja Sunggyu di jaman ini tidak tahu namanya. "Sunghyun. Nam Sunghyun," sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Tentu, karena ia sendiri sangat tahu dari mana namanya berasal. Gabungan dari nama Sunggyu dan Woohyun. Tidakkah itu romantis? Hmmm, meski ia tidak tahu siapa yang memberi nama itu padanya. Apakah sang eomma? Ataukah appa?

Uraian huruf yang keluar itu membuat Sunggyu mengerutkan alis. "Nam?" ulangnya. "Kau benar satu marga dengan Woohyun-ssi?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari sang anak. "Nde. Dia appa-ku," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sosok tampan sang appa yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. "Dan kau eomma-ku," tambahnya dengan senyum lebar ke arah Sunggyu.

Paras manis berpipi chubby dari namja di hadapannya hanya menunjukkan raut tanpa ekspresi. "Hmph! Tidak lucu," dengusnya sebal sambil membuang muka.

Sunghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari calon eommanya ini. _Memang tidak mungkin ya membuatnya percaya bahwa dia adalah anak mereka..._

_Eh, tunggu! _

Apapun yang terjadi di masa ini, tetap pada akhirnya eomma dan appa-nya benar akan menikah dan menjadi eomma dan appa-nya, kan? Aish. Tidak lucu kalau sesuatu terjadi dan mereka tidak jadi bersama dan nanti ia tidak jadi dilahirkan...

_Aaahhh! Andwae!_

Kalau hal itu terjadi... apakah ia nanti hanya akan menjadi arwah gentayangan? Tsk. Memusingkan sekali. Tapi... ia datang ke jaman ini... sebenarnya untuk apa? Apakah untuk mengubah sejarah? Ataukah... hanya untuk...

"_...seandainya saja ia ingat..."_

_Tsk. Ah, molla!_

Terlalu terlarut dalam kegalauan dan pemikiran rumit dalam benaknya, Sunghyun tidak menyadari bahwa Sunggyu sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Ia baru sadar sosok itu sudah tak ada di hadapannya saat suara benturan keras dengan lantai menarik perhatiannya. Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya menarik perhatiannya dan seisi kantin. Karena penyebab bunyi benturan yang cukup keras itu adalah sosok Sunggyu yang hampir ambruk dan membentur meja. Untungnya ia masih berpegangan pada meja itu sehingga tidak benar-benar terjerembab.

Bergegas bangkit dengan cemas dan menghampirinya, Sunghyun menyadari hampir semua orang di kantin juga tengah berdiri dan seperti sangat ingin untuk mendekat dan menolong namja manis ini. Akan tetapi, paras dingin Sunggyu mengeras – mungkin menahan sakit – dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa kembali berdiri kokoh dan melanjutkan berjalan. Seolah tak memberi kesempatan pada siapapun untuk mendekatinya dan membantunya.

Sejak ia sendiri tak bisa menyentuhnya dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Sunghyun melirik paras orang-orang itu. Raut cemas tergambar nyata di sana. Namun, semua terlihat menahan diri.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa mereka begitu takut mendekati Sunggyu?_

_Kenapa mereka begitu menahan diri?_

Penasaran, iris kelam itu mencari sosok sang appa di antara raut-raut cemas di sana. Sunghyun merasa lega saat postur menawan pria yang akan jadi appa-nya itu juga tengah berdiri dan seperti dalam perjalanan untuk menghampiri lokasi jatuhnya sang eomma. Sunghyun tersenyum tipis saat didapatinya sepasang manik indah itu menatap lekat arah kepergian Sunggyu. Bahkan tidak mempedulikan yeoja bernama Kim Hyuna yang tengah menyentuh-nyentuh dada bidangnya.

Setidaknya, Sunghyun bisa merasa lega karena ia yakin Sang Appa juga mencintai eomma-nya. Benar, ia bisa lihat itu dari paras tampannya. Meski Sang Eomma tak pernah tahu...

Mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sunghyun melangkah mengejar Sunggyu yang sudah berjalan menjauhi kantin.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di depan loker untuk mengambil buku untuk kelas berikutnya, Sunggyu membiarkan pertahanannya melonggar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lemari besi yang kokoh itu. Tindakan yang membuat Sunghyun menatapnya cemas. Sepertinya luka memar akibat cambukan ikat pinggang cowok brengsek kemarin belum pulih. Ah, tentu saja belum. Sunghyun mengutuk diri sendiri karena sejak tadi tak menyadari bahwa luka memar separah itu tak mungkin sembuh hanya dalam waktu semalam.

Akan tetapi... sikap Sunggyu hebat sekali dalam menyembunyikannya. Hingga ia sendiri sempat lupa bahwa namja itu tengah terluka...

Apalagi mereka yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, ya? Pasti tidak ada yang sadar bahwa di balik baju berleher tinggi itu terdapat bekas luka yang tak main-main...

Lagi, meski tahu ia tak bisa menyentuhnya, Sunghyun memeluk punggung namja itu dari belakang. Berharap – seandainya saja bisa – ia bisa sedikit saja mengurangi rasa sakit pria yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Meski secara fisik tak ada sentuhan yang terasa, Sunggyu sadar hantu yang mengaku-ngaku anaknya itu tengah memeluknya lagi. Karena, entahlah... meski tak bisa menyentuhnya, entah kenapa Sunggyu merasa sedikit lebih hangat.

Ah, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Mungkin itu hanya... sugesti?

"Eomma, ada hadiah untukmu," celetuk Sunghyun tiba-tiba saat iris kelamnya mendapati botol kaca yang dihiasi pita merah di lehernya.

Kepala bersurai sewarna madu itu terangkat dari posisinya yang tadi bersandar pada ambang loker. Jemari indahnya meraih botol dan bungkusan yang ternyata berisi ginseng merah itu. Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah surat.

_[Jaga kesehatanmu, Gyu. Hatiku sakit melihatmu begitu pucat dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung seperti tadi. Hwaiting!]_

Dari balik pundak Sang Eomma, Sunghyun ikut membaca kalimat yang tertera pada secarik kertas itu. Tak ada nama pengirim – tentu saja. Tipikal surat kaleng dari... _penggemar rahasia?_

"Nugu?" celetuk gadis ini penasaran. Ingin memastikan apa benar itu dari anonim atau... "Pacar eomma?"

"Ani. Aku tidak tahu siapa." Adalah sahutan Sunggyu. Membuat Sunghyun terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Karena... entah kenapa tulisan itu terasa familiar, entah di mana ia pernah melihatnya.

Mengambil beberapa textbook yang diperlukan, Sunggyu menutup kembali pintu lokernya. Diam-diam Sunghyun menyadari calon eommanya itu menyimpan kertas dan botol ginseng itu dengan hati-hati di saku blazernya. Dan samar-samar bibir tipis itu tertarik – seperti sebuah senyum tipis yang begitu tipis.

_Apakah saingan dari Sang Appa?_

_Atau..._

.

.

.

Mengikuti langkah tertatih Sunggyu kembali ke kelasnya, telinga tajam Sunghyun kembali menangkap obrolan siswa-siswi di sepanjang koridor di belakang mereka. Begitu Sunggyu lewat di depannya, mereka terpaku diam bahkan cenderung menyingkir dengan iris yang terus mengikuti arah kepergiannya tanpa berkedip. Tapi, begitu sosoknya menjauh, mereka kembali membicarakannya.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi, Sunghyun menyelinap di antara kumpulan namja dan yeoja yang tengah duduk di kursi beton di depan salah satu kelas.

"Kudengar tadi Sunggyu-oppa hampir pingsan di kantin."

"Itu benar. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Tuhan! Benar-benar mengagetkan!"

"Apa ia terluka?"

"Entahlah. Kau tahu, tak ada yang berani mendekat."

"Kenapa?" Sunghyun menyela obrolan mereka. Akan tetapi tentu saja tak ada yang dengar. Menghela napas kesal karena kondisi menyebalkan ini, Sunghyun bersumpah tak ingin lagi jadi hantu.

Seorang yeoja dengan paras dingin dan surai sebahu menoleh ke arah Sunghyun berada dengan alis bertaut. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Sunghyun merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat.

_Apakah yeoja ini bisa melihatnya?_

Pemikiran itu begitu menggebu membuat gadis berpenampilan tomboy ini mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah yeoja tadi. Akan tetapi, sepasang manik yang tetap tak berkedip dan menatap jauh itu membuat Sunghyun mendesah kecewa.

_Sepertinya tidak..._

"Kudengar Sunggyu-sunbae terlalu kelelahan karena sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Bahkan harus bolak-balik ke china dan jepang segala demi perusahaannya itu."

"Omo, pasti berat sekali menjalani hidup sebagai pewaris perusahaan ya."

"Kudengar ayahnya sangat keras dan workaholic. Makanya Sunggyu-hyung juga jadi seperti itu."

"Pantas saja dia begitu dingin ya."

Obrolan gerombolan siswa-siswi itu terus berlanjut. Dan rangkaian kalimat yang terlontar itu membuat Sunghyun mengerutkan alis tak mengerti.

"Mwo?" serunya bingung. Rasa-rasanya ada yang janggal dari pembicaraan ini...

Kebingungan Sunghyun terusik karena yeoja tadi kembali menatap ke arahnya dengan raut penasaran. Sunghyun mengerjapkan mata. Sebuah dugaan mampir di sel kelabu otaknya yang cerdas. _Mungkinkah..._

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menolong Sunggyu? Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya?" Secara sengaja, Sunghyun menyerukan pertanyaan itu berkali-kali di telinga yeoja berparas dingin tadi.

Mulanya, respon yang diterima adalah otot pundak yang menegang juga kening yang berkerut. Hingga...

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya?"

Sunghyun bersorak girang saat akhirnya yeoja itu menyuarakan pertanyaanya.

Mendengar kalimat itu, sontak teman-temannya menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oh ayolah Yoomae masa kau tidak tahu? Mana ada yang berani mendekat pada Sunggyu-sunbae?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Sunghyun kembali melancarkan serangan pertanyaannya di telinga gadis yang baru ia tahu bernama Yoomae itu.

"Kenapa?" Yoomae kembali bersuara dengan nada datar tak wajar.

"Tsk. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Sunggyu-sunbae itu begitu mempesona."

"Sangat cerdas, suaranya indah seperti malaikat"

"Wajah manisnya seperti lukisan. Tatapan matanya yang tajam begitu membekukan. Bibir tipisnya begitu menyilaukan."

"Apalagi dia dari keluarga sangat kaya. Rumahnya puluhan di seluruh penjuru korea selatan."

"Bahkan ia sudah bekerja sebagai GM di perusahaan ayahnya yang juga warisan dari kakeknya. Cabangnya ada di china dan jepang."

"Kabarnya ia punya pesawat jet pribadi."

"Kudengar ia punya pulau pribadi di kawasan asia tenggara sana."

"Ia terlalu menyilaukan untuk orang biasa seperti kita."

"Dia seperti dewi – ah maksudku dewa."

"Tak tergapai."

"Dunianya terlalu berbeda."

"Mana mungkin rakyat jelata seperti kita bisa tahan berada di dekat sosoknya yang begitu mempesona. Kau sudah paham, Yoomae?"

Sunghyun termangu mendengar penjelasan yang diucapkan saling bersahutan dan saling menimpali dengan menggebu-gebu dari gerombolan di depannya ini. Ia memang sudah memperkirakan bahwa orang-orang di sekolah ini terlalu memuja sang eomma. Tapi, sungguh, ia tak menyangka alasannya akan... sehiperbola itu...

Karena... hei, Sunghyun tidak salah lihat label pegadaian yang tertera di rumah besar yang sepi itu semalam. Ia juga tidak salah dengar perkataan pria brengsek kemarin yang mengungkit soal hutang. Dan... sang eomma bahkan tidur tanpa alas dan hanya makan selapis roti tawar untuk sarapan...

_Sesungguhnya dari mana segala omong kosong itu?_

Menggeleng tak peduli, Sunghyun ingat ada hal lain yang juga begitu ingin diketahuinya.

"Kalau Nam Woohyun? Apa dia punya kekasih?" Kali ini Sunghyun tak perlu mengulang pertanyaannya berkali-kali, Yoomae sudah mengikuti kata demi kata yang diucapkannya.

"Hahahahhaa! Kau ini lucu Yoomae. Kenapa mempertanyakan hal seperti itu? Seisi sekolah juga tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkan Nam Woohyun. Dia milik satu sekolah. Mana ada yang berani dimusuhi dan dibantai beramai-ramai oleh seisi sekolah?"

Sunghyun tak mempedulikan tawa mengejek yang dilontarkan gerombolan yang disusupinya ini. Begitu juga Yoomae yang hanya terbengong di tempatnya berdiri.

"Lalu Kim Hyuna? Dia benar dekat dengan Nam Woohyun?"

Rekan-rekan Yoomae terdiam mendengar pertanyaan lanjutan Sunghyun – via yeoja berparas dingin bernama Yoomae ini tentu saja. Iris segaris itu menangkap raut tak suka dan kesal dari paras-paras di hadapannya.

"Yah... kau tahu, Hyuna itu... pengecualian..."

"Tsk. Sejujurnya aku tidak setuju Woohyun-ssi dengan yeoja murahan sepertinya."

"Seharusnya Woohyun dengan Sunggyu-sunbae saja. Kalau seperti itu, seluruh alam semesta juga tidak akan protes."

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjambak dan mencakar wajah sok manis berlapis make up tebal itu. Sayang sekali Kim Hyuna anak dari dewan pendidikan di kementrian. Cih."

"Tak ada yang berani memprotesnya. Aargh! Menyebalkan!"

"Tapi, Woohyun sendiri bagaimana? Apa menyukai Kim Hyuna itu?"

Lagi, Yoomae mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya. "Mana kami tahu. Kau harusnya tanya langsung pada Woohyun-ssi."

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini Yoomae-ah? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali. Masa kau belum tahu hal-hal tadi?"

Merasa cukup puas dengan informasi yang didapatnya, Sunghyun memutuskan untuk pergi. Sebelum beranjak, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbisik lembut pada gadis yang telah sangat membantunya ini. "Gomawo," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum manis yang biasanya akan membuat seisi sekolahnya menjerit histeris.

Sayang, Yoomae tak bisa melihatnya sehingga gadis itu hanya bisa mengerjap bingung dan terbengong-bengong menanggapi pertanyaan teman-temannya akibat sikapnya barusan. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Seperti pertanyaan yang datang dari kejauhan... Tak tahu mencari apa, paras dingin itu menatap arah kepergian Sunghyun.

.

.

.

"Eomma. Ceritakan padaku soal Appa."

Demi mendengar perkataan aneh itu, Sunggyu mengangkat wajah dari lembaran tugas di atas meja yang sedang dikerjakannya. Iris segarisnya yang kini dilapisi kaca mata besar menatap bingung sosok transparan yang duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

Mereka sudah kembali ke rumah Sunggyu yang hening dan hanya dihiasi cahaya remang-remang di ruang makan itu. Dan sunggyu sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di meja makan sejak hanya itu satu-satunya meja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menulis.

"Maksudmu Woohyun-ssi?" tanya namja berpipi chubby itu memastikan. Sang Anak mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

"Appa itu orangnya bagaimana sampai eomma menyukainya?" tanya Sunghyun dengan binar jahil di iris serupa dengan namja di hadapannya.

Sunggyu menghela napas pelan. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri dia mempesona," sahut Sunggyu, terlihat tak berminat membahas hal itu.

"Jadi eomma hanya menyukainya secara fisik?"

"Ani." Sesuai dugaan Sunghyun, namja itu akan membantah dan kini meletakkan pensilnya di atas meja. "Tadinya kupikir dia hanya namja tampan biasa... Tapi...dia berbeda. Dia sangat peka. Begitu perhatian pada lingkungan. Kinerjanya juga bagus. Sangat tanggap dalam mengerjakan sesuatu dan menolong orang. Kupikir dia hanya namja tampan yang manja. Tapi, ternyata bukan... Dia...dapat diandalkan... Entah kenapa kalau dia... aku merasa bisa mempercayakan apapun dan bersandar padanya..."

Sunghyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat namja di hadapannya yang kini tengah menatap lembar kertas tugasnya dengan senyum lembut. Ukiran senyum yang begitu mempesona di paras manis dengan semburat merah. Gadis ini merasa hatinya hangat menyaksikan pemandangan ini.

"Eomma –"

Apapun yang akan dikatakan Sunghyun kemudian tak pernah terucap karena tiba-tiba saja pintu depan menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar. Postur tinggi Sunggyu dengan sigap bangkit dan berdiri dengan otot menegang. Sementara Sunghyun hanya menggeram kesal saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau tidak kabur, heh? Bagus! Pakai baju ini. Jam 9 datanglah ke tempat biasa," ujar pria berotot dan berparas mengerikan itu sambil melempar baju ke arah Sunggyu.

Karena harga dirinya, Sunggyu tak menangkap lemparan itu dan membiarkan potongan kain tersebut berserakan di lantai.

"Kali ini lakukan dengan benar! Turuti apapun permintaannya. Kesepakatan kita hanya satu larangan itu, jadi yang lainnya kau harus melakukannya. Kau paham? Kalau tidak bisa, mulai besok Sungjong akan menggantikanmu!" Setelah berkata dengan suara menggelegar yang menyebalkan, sosok itu kembali menuju pintu dan membanting lapis kayu itu hingga tertutup.

Setelah kepergian pria itu, Sunggyu membungkuk dan mengambil pakaian yang harus dikenakannya beberapa saat lagi. Menatap bimbang antara baju itu, iris segarisnya melirik Sunghyun yang memandangnya penasaran. Menunduk dan menatap lantai, lalu memandang langit-langit, kembali menatap wajah ingin tahu Sunghyun, kembali memandang pakaian di tangannya, bibir tipis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Sunghyun-ah... malam ini... kau jangan ke mana-mana, ne?" ujarnya perlahan.

"Waeyo, eomma?"

Iris hitam itu mengunci tatapan pada manik kembar yang baru ia sadari begitu mirip dengan miliknya. "Tinggallah di ruangan ini. Atau ke kamarku di atas. Tutupi telingamu dan jangan keluar, kau paham?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Sunggyu malah memberi instruksi lebih rinci.

"Wae?" Dengan lemah, Sunghyun berusaha menuntut alasan. Meski sebuah dugaan sudah sejak tadi menggerogoti pikirannya.

"Jangan keluar dan jangan ikuti aku..." Hanya itu jawaban Sunggyu dengan seulas senyum tipis yang terlihat begitu sedih. Membuat Sunghyun sangat ingin memeluknya dan menopangnya. Kecurigaan yang teramat besar membuat gadis ini tak tenang.

_Apakah eomma-nya akan benar-benar... melakukannya?_

.

.

.

Sunghyun menggigit bibir penuhnya dengan resah. Kebiasaan buruknya jika sedang tidak tenang atau terbebani akan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar lapis kulit tipis itu mulai sobek karena terlalu keras ia gigit. Sementara sepasang kristal hitamnya hanya menatap ke arah satu titik dari balik jendela.

Kira-kira sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Sunggyu keluar dari bangunan rumah besar ini. Dari balik jendela, Sunghyun mengikuti arah kepergian Sunggyu yang ternyata menuju bangunan terpisah yang ada di pekarangan rumah. Semacam paviliun yang cukup luas. Dan baru saja sebuah mobil yang terlihat mahal parkir di depan paviliun itu. Diikuti sesosok pria yang wajahnya tak terlihat jelas keluar dari sana dan bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang entah kenapa Sunghyun yakin hanya berisi sang eomma.

Segala pemikiran buruk berenang di sel kelabu gadis ini. Lontaran kata yang menyakitkan dari sang appa di malam itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. _Jadi benar, eommanya...?_

Sungguh, ia begitu penasaran. Haruskah ia melanggar perintah eomma-nya dan menghampiri bangunan itu?

Kalah oleh rasa ingin tahu yang menggerogoti, sosok ramping itu menembus jendela dan berjalan di pekarangan menuju satu bangunan bercahaya redup di sana. Dengan hati-hati, Sunghyun melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Takut jika Sunggyu menyadari keberadaannya. Setelah menyelusup ke balik tembok, iris hitamnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Dan pemandangan yang tersaji membuat tubuh gadis ini membeku.

Benar, sang eomma ada di sana. Setengah berbaring di atas sofa besar sementara sosok tak dikenal menindihnya dan tengah... mengigiti leher jenjangnya. Dengan manik mata yang melebar, Sunghyun tak luput menyadari jemari indah namja yang akan melahirkannya itu mengepal kuat. Sementara paras manisnya terpejam. Bukan, bukan raut nyaman atau menikmati, tapi... raut tak suka yang menahan diri...

Sungguh, Sunghyun sangat ingin menerjang pria brengsek itu. Menendang kepalanya dengan telak bahkan kalau perlu lehernya sekalian supaya tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Akan tetapi, hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuat gadis ini gemetar. Karena yang ia lihat pria itu menjauhkan diri dari Sunggyu dan dengan tak sabar melepaskan celananya sendiri. Sebelum dengan kasar menjambak surai madu sang eomma dan mengarahkannya ke –

Tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri, Sunghyun terjatuh ke balik tembok. Membuat dinding berbatu bata itu menghalangi indera penglihatnya. Meski begitu, suara memuakkan pria yang tak dikenal itu masih bisa didengarnya.

"Gunakan lidahmu. Ayo, hisap lebih kuat."

Sontak gadis ini menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan dengan langkah terhuyung meninggalkan bangunan itu secepat yang ia bisa. Memasuki rumah utama, Sunghyun bersembunyi di kolong meja makan dengan lutut tertekuk. Perutnya bergejolak dan rasa mual yang tak terkira mengaburkan pandangannya. Tanpa sadar giginya bergemeletuk karena gemetar. Seiring bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari iris segarisnya.

"..appa... appa..." bisiknya dengan suara tercekat.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Sunghyun tertidur. Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara langkah kaki di dekat meja tempatnya bersembunyi. Merangkak keluar, gadis ini sedikit ragu. Ia tidak tahu harus menghadapi eommanya dengan ekspresi seperti apa. Bisakah ia berpura-pura tak tahu apapun?

Setelah memberanikan diri dan memijat pipinya agar dapat berekspresi normal, Sunghyun berdiri dan hendak menyapa sang eomma yang sudah mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa.

"Pagi eom –" Sapaan yang sengaja dibuat riang itu menggantung di udara saat ia baru sadar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jemari pucat namja manis di hadapannya tengah mengacungkan sebilah pisau dapur. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan tak fokus

Sebuah pemikiran menakutkan membuat Sunghyun menghampiri sosok itu dengan kaki gemetar. "Eomma...?" panggilnya perlahan. _Tidak mungkin kan eomma-nya ini...?_

Akan tetapi, Sunggyu sepertinya tak mendengar panggilan itu. Sepasang iris hitamnya masih menerawang. Ekspresinya begitu datar dan tenang saat jemari yang menggenggam logam tipis itu ia arahkan ke nadi di pergelangan tangannya.

"EOMMA JANGAN!" pekik Sunghyun panik.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: oke segitu gulu #plak

Gomawo udah mau baca. Ditunggu komennya ya supaya saya tau ff ini perlu saya lanjut atau tidak #heh

Regards,

*Allotropy*


End file.
